The present application relates to a juvenile seat having a cup holder movable between a closed position and an opened position.
Juvenile seats and booster seats for use in automobiles are generally known and are in relatively widespread use. It is desirable to provide such a seat having a cup holder pivotable between a closed position and an opened position.
According to an illustrative embodiment, a juvenile seat is provided including a base having a seating surface and a cup holder movable relative to the base. The cup holder is coupled to one side of the base for pivotable movement between a closed position and an opened position.
The cup holder includes a shell and a cup retainer provided on an inner surface of the shell. The base has a front, a rear, and opposite sides, the seating surface being positioned between the sides. The cup holder is coupled to one of the sides and is pivotable between the opened and closed positions. The side to which the cup holder is coupled has an inwardly facing wall and an outwardly facing wall, the walls being joined at upper and front portions thereof and spaced apart along the lengths of each wall.
A cavity is provided in the outwardly facing wall of one side to receive the cup retainer when the cup holder is in the closed position. Spaced apart opposing interior walls extend from the outwardly facing wall toward the inwardly facing wall. Each interior wall includes a post extending toward the other interior wall for mounting the cup holder. The shell of the cup holder includes first and second connector portions having openings to receive the posts. When a user moves the cup holder between the opened and the closed positions, the connector portions pivot about the posts.
In the closed position, the cup retainer is between the inwardly facing wall of the side of the base and the outer shell surface of the cup holder. At least a majority of the cup retainer is in the cavity when the cup holder is in the closed position. In this closed position, the shell of the cup holder continues the contour of the side of the base. Illustratively, the outer shell surface and a front portion of the outwardly facing wall are convex. The convex shape of the shell forms a smooth convex shape with the outwardly facing wall.
Illustratively, a portion of the inner surface of the cup holder shell supports the bottom portion of a cup. The cup retainer includes a pair of end walls and a pair of side walls. Each side wall includes a pair of straight sections and a concave curved section therebetween.
In one embodiment, the concave curved sections are spaced apart and arranged to provide a space sized to receive a round cup or can therein. The straight sections of the side walls and the end walls cooperate to provide a space sized to receive a rectangular “juice box.” Thus, the cup retainer is adapted to receive both round and rectangular objects therein.
Additional objects, features, and advantages of the present application will become apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of preferred embodiments exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the subject matter of this application as presently perceived.